


Playing House

by Ace (taly4)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mentioned Character Death, On the Run, Sadness, Threat Incoming, Vacation, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taly4/pseuds/Ace
Summary: It was time for them to take a break.Between the Ice Nation ready to start a war and the threat of radiation incoming, it was possibly the worst time for a vacation, but surviving was getting too much for Clarke and Bellamy.And so reluctantly, they run.





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after the list of 100 gets announced by Monty but somehow Bellamy manages to escape from the grounders (while still thinking that his sister is dead).

Clarke found herself running through the woods. 

Bellamy had been missing for more than twenty-four hours but nobody wanted to look for him and it was because of her. She was losing control and it was going to cost her all of her friends. 

As she jumped over logs and rushed past trees, there was nothing on her mind except for the list. How could she have been so insensitive to think of her own people as numbers? It might have been rational, but it was also inhumane. Clarke realized she was on the verge of losing herself which undoubtedly would be detrimental to her people surviving. And Bellamy-

Clarke had run on to a path and stopped herself right before being run over by a horse. It whinnied and raised its front legs before slowing down and stepping back. Clarke's hand gravitated to her sheath but a familiar voice stopped her. 

"Clarke?" Marcus peeked past the large horse. 

The moment she saw his face, her entire body relaxed. She stepped over to him, but then noticed a body thrown over the horse in front of him, and her heart skipped a beat. "Bell?" He twitched and slowly slid off the horse. He barely stood, using the horse to support him, and the only sound that escaped his lips was a groan. 

He wouldn’t turn to face her and kept his hands on the horse. “Bellamy what happened?” Clarke placed a hand on his shoulder and felt it tense up.  

Kane let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Clarke, it’s not g-”

“She’s dead” Bellamy could barely be heard. “They killed her.” 

Clarke could feel his entire body shaking as he struggled to stay up. “Who Bellamy?”

He turned his body slightly enough to catch a glimpse of her face. “O-” his voice cracked and he fell to his knees, “Octavia.” 

The shock of hearing the news didn’t affect her as much as seeing Bellamy cry. Without hesitation, she got down and hugged him. There was nothing she could say or do at this moment except to let him grieve. They have experienced loss before, but Octavia was his sister and their relationship was different than anybody else’s. 

Clarke felt Bellamy wrap his hands around her and grip her back hard as he tried to keep the tears from falling.

Marcus watched over them silently, but his horse started getting agitated. “Clarke. The Ice Nation is coming to destroy our camp. I have to warn them.” 

She looked up at his somber face and nodded. Bellamy was not going to let go anytime soon and there was no way they could get to camp quickly enough together. 

“Take care of him and get safely back.” Marcus kicked his horse and was off. 

Bellamy and Clarke were left embraced in the middle of the road. With Kane gone, Bellamy allowed himself to release everything he held in. Clarke was silent as she just let him cry. She felt his erratic heartbeat and held him even tighter. Her hand found its way to his head and cradled it. She placed her lips on his neck and breathed in the smell of sweat and dirt. 

After a few minutes, Bellamy’s voice tried to find its way out of his mouth without sounding like garble. “Clarke,” he sniffed and wailed. “Clarke, what do I do?”

Hearing him say her name like that almost made her crack. A minute passed before she answered, unsure of how to react. “You do whatever the hell you want.” She pushed back from him enough to be able to see his face completely. She grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes. “Whatever you need to do, I’ll be there with you.”

A tear streaked down Bellamy’s cheek and he looked away. “I don’t want to do anything.” 

This response surprised Clarke. She was ready to kill hundreds of Azgeda for him however possible. “Bell-”

“I can’t go back.” He used his hand to wipe the snot and tears from his face. “I just can’t. I don’t want to wake up every day and remember that I’m alone.” 

Clarke realized that the loneliness he was referencing was completely different than not being surrounded by anybody. Their friends were practically family, but Octavia and Bellamy shared a closeness unlike any other. He lived his entire life for her and now she was gone.

Bellamy looked back at Clarke. “I’m done fighting.”

Her eyes opened wide in shock. Out of anything that Bellamy could have ever said, this was the least expected sentence. Octavia’s death has hit him harder than she could have ever imagined and it was hurting her to see her best friend like this. 

Suddenly, an idea started forming in her head. There was no way that she would let Bellamy go off by himself, so she would just have to take care of him, like she always does.

“Maybe.” She pushed herself up and began to pull Bellamy to his feet. 

He eyed her curiously but cooperated enough just so he could get back to standing. Tears were still streaming down his face as Clarke grabbed his hand and began leading him through a path. He protested by pulling against her and dragging his feet behind, almost like a child. He was about to stop completely when she looked back and gently smiled, “I’m not taking you to camp.” They both stood there for a second. “We’re taking a break. Arkadia can deal without us for a bit. God knows it’ll be chaos, but they’ll figure something out eventually.” 

“But Clarke,” Bellamy’s voice came out raspy and broken. “Our people need you.”

“Right now _you_ need me, Bellamy.” She ran the back of her hand gently on his cheek. _T_ _ heir people made it clear they weren’t fans of her recent decisions _ . “And plus, don’t we deserve a vacation? We’ve been fighting nonstop since our first step on the ground and it feels like we’ll never stop fighting. So let’s just forget about all that for a few days.” 

Bellamy nodded, and with that they were off: Clarke leading the way, hand by her sword just in case and Bellamy silently following her, compressing his emotions as much as he could. 

 


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so their travels begin!!

They had spent the night laying in a hidden field under a canopy of stars. Clarke said she knew exactly where she was taking them, but that it took a bit to get there. However, she was sure that it was what Bellamy needed right now. 

Bellamy could not sleep for the entire night. His heart was aching too much to allow him to find peace. All he could think about as he stared up at the stars were every single memory he had of his sister. Remembering her smile, her ignorant persistence, and absolute strong heart was what allowed him to stop crying for most of the night. 

In the moments where he felt overwhelmed, he would turn to his side and stare at Clarke in her calm slumber. It must have been a while since her last quiet night of sleep since she didn’t complain once about the hard ground, and it took her all of two minutes -- after ferociously checking with Bellamy -- to fall asleep. 

He followed the movement of her torso as she breathed in and out and counted the number of scars he could distinguish. Oh, how he wished that her skin didn’t have to be that rough. If only he could take away every painful mark and memory, just as she was trying to do to him. 

He stayed like that all night, and when the sun rose he rose. Clarke wasn’t yet awake, but his stomach was churning. Although he didn’t think he would be able to eat, he was certain that Clarke would be hungry when she awoke. 

Bellamy gave his princess one last look before going on to scavenge. Skaikru hasn’t had much luck finding anything edible recently, so Bellamy wasn’t getting his hopes up. He decided to walk circles around Clarke, expanding every few minutes. 

It must have been an hour looking when he came across a peculiar tree hidden behind some sort of rock or metal structure. It looked like moss had grown over these thick, gray tendrils rising and then digging themselves back into the ground. Behind the strange sight hid a delicate, but unique tree. The fruits on the trees looked like large walnuts, but when Bellamy reached out to grab one, it was soft in his hand and easily squeezed.

“Bellamy?” Clarke’s voice rang out throughout the forest, scaring a few birds in the process.

He allowed himself a smirk and then called back to her. “Over here!”

It seemed like Clarke teleported to right in front of him. She must have woken up, not seen him anywhere around her and feared for his life. She was about to go off on him when he reached his hand out with the nut fruit in hand. “Do you think this is edible?”

Her eyes examined him before even glancing at the object. She wanted to make sure that he was alright, and he silently nodded. They both knew he wasn’t completely fine, but for the moment he did not feel like breaking down and pretending that the world didn’t exist. A sigh escaped her lips and she finally looked down at his hand. 

“Yes.”

“No hesitation? You’re quite cocky, princess.” His teasing her made her smile. Not just because he was a big dumbass, but because this felt more like Bellamy.

Clarke rolled her eyes, grabbed the nut fruit and threw it in her mouth without a blink. After chewing and swallowing, she started picking more from the low hanging branches. “I’ve eaten these before. In fact, finding this tree means that we’re close.”

“Close to what?” Bellamy started following her actions, gathering a few of those strange edible things in his shirt.

She only smiled and continued picking. 

 

The day went on pretty blandly after that. The forest was quiet as they sneaked through the greenery, being careful not to attract any unwanted attention. Sometime when the sun was gleaming down the most on the two, they stopped underneath some trees to be shaded while they ate the saved nut fruit. Clarke had just finished the last of her portion and noticed that Bellamy only managed to eat one nut fruit. She placed her hand on his resting on the ground. Bellamy flinched but didn’t pull away.

“If you don’t eat, we won’t even make it to the caves.” She scolded.

Bellamy sighed and picked up one of the nut fruits, examining it. “Maybe it would just be better for you to leave me behind.”

Clarke didn’t say a word, but hit him on his thigh, emitting a groan.

“I’m just saying princess,” His voice was almost a whisper, as if he was afraid of what he was about to say. “There’s no point in me trying anymore, and I can’t die knowing that I caused you unnecessary pain.”

This time, she hit him even harder. “Bellamy Blake, fire will swallow Earth the day you die.” Pausing and taking a breath, her eyes look at him with even more determination. “And if you think that I would be in less pain when you die you are utterly mistaken. I am nothing without you, and you know that.” A growl was rising from within Clarke. This asshole was suggesting that he didn’t matter to anybody else and was just a burden, but how could he not see that Clarke would have herself died long ago without him being there with her. 

“The world is going to end soon, why not spend it with the people you want to be with most?” Bellamy looked down to his lap, his drive was gone and his heart practically shattered to pieces. He couldn’t bear to hurt the last person he possibly loved on this planet. 

Clarke took both of his hands and she kneeled in front of him. “And why can’t that be you?” Thinking about all of the people in her life, nobody stood out to her as much as Bellamy did. Everybody at camp saw her as a leader or friend losing control, while she herself did not completely trust her mother yet. “Bellamy,” Her voice now gentle and her eyes pleading. “We both landed on the ground together and alone faced hell holding hands. There is no one I trust more with my life and no one that I care for more than you.” She paused, "And plus, what on Earth would I be doing out here if I didn't want to be with you?"  _ I love you _ .

How did they ever find themselves like this? Bellamy kept on asking himself. There must have been a point early on where he let down his guard and allowed an entitled, yet intelligent, beautiful blonde into his heart. In all honesty, he valued her as much as he did Octavia, and at that moment she was the only one keeping him from unraveling. “Don’t leave me.”  _ I love you. _ “Promise.”

Clarke smiled and enveloped Bellamy in a hug as a tear started rolling down his cheek. “I promise.”

Clarke allowed them another minute of the embrace before she pulled back and held a nut fruit in front of his face. “Now please, eat. I’m not strong enough to carry you all the way there.”

Wiping a tear away from his eye, Bellamy smiled and then took a bite out of the food. He forced an open-mouthed grin, making Clarke nod in approval. 

Bellamy was glad to have Clarke by his side. If it wasn’t for her, who knows if he could have kept it together after even landing on the ground. He probably would have been one of the unmarked graves at the drop ship. There would have also most likely been so much more of the 100 buried there if not for Clarke. As long as she was by his side, there was no way he would disobey or disrespect that loyal woman. 

 

Night found them facing the mouth of a cave. Clarke examined it before scavenging their surrounding for some sticks and logs. “We’ll camp just at the entrance of the cave for tonight and get going in the morning. It leads to a whole system of passageways, so it’s better to get some rest before getting lost.” Bellamy began helping her gather fire materials and dropping them on the ground leading to the cave.

After getting a sufficient amount of logs to keep the fire burning for most of the night, the two dropped their things and began working the fire. They would have to use their bags as pillows and the dirt as a bed again, but at least they weren’t on the hard rock surface of the cave. 

Once the fire had grown large enough where it wouldn’t need to be maintained, Bellamy sat back and watched its flares. 

Clarke then came over, took his bag and threw it next to hers. Before he got a chance to question her, she grabbed his shoulder and began pulling him to their established bed area. “Don’t you think for a moment that I’m going to let you stay up all night again. Sleep deprivation is even worse than starving.”

He allowed her to lead him to the pillows and push him down to lay on his. She swung around and laid down next to his back. In less than a second, her arm wrapped around his chest while her other slid up to entangle her fingers in his hair. Bellamy didn’t protest since this instilled a sense of comfort in him that he had long missed. Her warmth engulfed him and being held allowed him to relax his muscles for once. 

Bellamy was sure that he still wouldn’t be able to find sleep, but as his eyes closed so he could try, he felt himself being pulled into Clarke’s embrace. And so, he allowed his mind to wander and his body to rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be very slow/none existent until mid-march. I've got so much on my plate but I really wanted to get this story out :))


End file.
